1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic door answering system in accordance with the type stated in the main claim.
2. Description of the Related Art
Door intercom circuits already exist which operate in conjunction with a telephone installation. With such systems a button is pressed on the telephone apparatus, enabling the door intercom system to be monitored. In this case, the telephone apparatus, which can also be used for long distance calls or internal calls on an in-house system, replaces the call station of the door intercom system installed in the building. Because such systems lack the necessary logistics, they do not enable a check to be made on callers at the door, or for such calls to be monitored or recorded.